Takase Kurumi
Years Old |height= 150cm |group= SKE48 |Team= Team S |debuted= March, 2015 / 7th Generation |colour= ffc213 |}} Takase Kurumi is a member of SKE48's Team S. Profile * Name: Takase Kurumi * Birth Date: March 16, 1999 (age ) * Birth Place: Tochigi, Japan * Status: **2015-03-15: SKE48 Member **2015-11-28: Team S Member * Hobby: Cooking, studying vegetables * Special Skills: Getting along with anyone, stage action, sword-fighting * Favorite Music Genre: Pop and musical theater show tunes * Favorite Food: Strawberries * Favorite Colors: Red, Yellow * Favorite Sport: Dance * Charm Point: Her ears * Motto: Shoshin Wasuru Bekarazu (初心忘るべからず; Don't forget what got you there in the first place) Trivia * Her mother is Saitou Miki (斉藤美貴), a personality on a Tochigi-based television show called "Shimotsuke Saturday Morning". She also has a younger sister named Shinoha. * She graduated from high school in March 2018. * She gets along well with Kiyono Momohime. * Takase's given name, Kurumi, means "walnut" (くるみ, hiragana of 胡桃). * She was a member of the local idol group Tochiotome25. * If she could boast about one thing, it would be that she has sang a musical number. * If she saw an alien, she'd ask it if the earth is blue. * She considers herself to be a DD ("Daredemo Daisuki"), which in idol fan terms is someone who likes many members of a group, and doesn't have a favorite. * She wanted to debut and improve all aspects of being an idol, singing, dancing, and talking. * She got praised by Ishida Ayumi for her dance movements. * Her dream was to join a cool group similar to Morning Musume, get a lot of people to notice their singing and dancing, and then go to Kouhaku. In an interview with Top Yell in July 2016, she said her dream is to continue her favorite thing which is dancing and singing on the stage. She wants to debut and make an impact on many people, perform at Kouhaku and expand overseas. * She enjoys studying vegetables and wants to take the qualification to become a "junior vegetable sommelier". * Her future goal is to act, because she's studied musicals. * She had previously met then SCK GIRLS member Sasaki Rikako, and then NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei member Hirose Ayaka in 2012, while all three made appearances on episode #51 of Tsuntube, a show featuring local and indie idols, hosted by Tsunku. Sasaki later would become a Keyakizaka46 member in 2015, while Hirose joined SKE48 7th Generation along with Takase. * In 2011, Takase joined the local idol group Tochiotome25 and was a member for 3 years. She participated in her last live on June 22, 2014 and graduated from the group on June 30, 2014. * From August 24 to August 27, 2017, she starred in the stage play Kuusou Per Crime / Les Nankayaru. * On June 16, 2019, it was announced that Takase would take over Miyazaki Yuka's host position (called a "navigator") on the radio show Hello! SATOYAMA&SATOUMI Club. Singles Category:SKE48 7th Generation Category:1999